


Безумные мексиканские мотивы

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Что делать, если все, окружающие тебя люди – идиоты? Что делать, если ты – разумный бета в мире оголтелых альф и омег? Что делать, если все считают тебя мексиканцем? Правильно – следовать этим безумным мотивам!





	1. Пилотная серия: «Flying Kick»

_«Flying Kick»: рестлер разбегается и в прыжке бьет противника одной ногой в голову.  
Исполнение: Брайан Дэниелсон_

Здание школы больше напоминало хрустальный гроб из сказки: переливающийся на солнце Флориды, он казался инородным предметом. По крайней мере таким он выглядел для Игоря, хмуро глядящего в окно машины.

– Это срань, – прервал он затянувшееся молчание, и мама неопределенно хмыкнула в ответ. – Ты могла бы просто утопить меня во младенчестве.

– Меня бы посадили, – пожала она плечами.

– Папа помог бы спрятать тело, – продолжил Игорь. – Перекрутили бы в мясорубке…

– Гадость какая.

– … или сбросили бы в океан. Это все равно лучше, чем учиться здесь.

Он хотел было что-то добавить, но проворная рука матери ловко припечатала ладонью его губы.

– Давай без подробностей? – предложила она, брезгливо вытирая обслюнявленную зловредным сыном руку о сиденье и мягко улыбнулась.

– Окей, – легко согласился он и так смиренно выпрямился, что у мамы тут же возникли подозрения. Собственно, не напрасно: – Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты развернула тачку, мы забыли о твоем постыдном решении сплавить сына в частную школу и весело покатили есть мороженое в «Баскин Робинс»?

– Две сумки наличных, вертолет и РПГ, – ответила она, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

– РПГ этого года выпуска или раритетное времен второй мировой? – прищурился Лавров.

– Раритетное, – улыбнулась мама, и Игорь драматично ударил кулаком по колену.

– Ну ведь настолько близко был от свободы, – и, не выдержав накала драматизма, рассмеялся: – А если серьезно?

Темноволосая женщина задумчиво постучала большими пальцами по рулю, сморщила нос и слегка виновато улыбнулась: чувствовалось, что и ее скорое расставание не радовало совсем. Над школой по-прежнему сияло яркое солнце, а школьники, скинув душные пиджаки, сидели на лужайке или играли во фрисби. И выглядели они совершенно счастливыми, но сидящему в машине и рассеянно затягивающему на шее галстук Игорю совсем не казалось, что он впишется.

– А если серьезно, то это лучшее учебное заведение во всей Флориде, – она покачала головой и добавила: – Кроме школы улиц, но там ты уже достаточно выучил.

Игорь беспокойно заерзал на сиденье и поджал губы: после той его несостоявшейся диверсии с закрытием прошлой школы, посредством кошачьего корма в вентиляционных шахтах и замыкания в системе кондиционирования, его наказали примерно на два месяца и три дня, а папа не остановился даже на этом и добавил еще и перевод в замечательную частную школу. Из огня да в полымя – так ведь говорят?

– Ты ведь в курсе, что бет не любят? – поинтересовался Игорь ради галочки.

– Никто не знает, что ты бета, – качнула она головой и надела на глаза солнечные очки.

– Я слишком умный, – выдохнул Лавров, подпирая щеку рукой и глядя на веселящуюся шайку парней и девушек. – Да и они ведь наверняка не тупицы.

– Именно поэтому они подумают, что ты умный альфа, – попыталась успокоить его мама.

– Без запаха, – добавил он раздраженно – этот разговор они крутили по кругу с тех самых пор, как отец положил на стол присланное письмо с подтверждением о зачислении: какой бы Игорь не был хулиган, но оценки у него были высокими, так что проблем с этим не оказалось. И сейчас, когда далекий и такой нереальный переезд в пансион оказался чертовой реальностью, он никак не мог смириться с ним. – Это настолько отвратительно, что даже не смешно.

– Я и не говорила, что это смешно, – удивленно парировала мама. – Ты не хотел учиться в той школе, мы тебя перевели в эту. Все отлично.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хотел остаться дома? – устало уточнил Лавров, разглаживая на коленях брюк складки.

– Но ведь у тебя должны появиться друзья, – мама придвинулась ближе и, сделав презабавное лицо, словно она сама не верила своим словам, по буквам повторила: – Друзья. Слышал о таком? Это люди, которые делят интересы других людей.

Она медленно провела перед его глазами руками, гипнотизируя, рассмеялась и снова откинулась на сиденье.

– Я интроверт, – убежденно проговорил Игорь.

– Это ты так думаешь, – возразила мама. – Из тебя такой же интроверт как из меня Фуфа из шоу «Йо Габба-Габба». [1]

– Если я пошучу, что тебе осталось только пару кило до полного сходства, то ты меня ударишь? – обреченно уточнил Игорь, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. – Да шучу я, шучу!

– Очень смешно, – скривила губы мама. – А теперь иди отсюда. Я даже не стану тебя провожать, чтобы остальные думали, что ты крутой парень.

Она весело улыбнулась, скрывая свое беспокойство за деланно шутливым тоном, но сын подсознательно почувствовал, что для нее прощание тоже нелегкое.

– Я и есть крутой, – обняв ее, пробормотал он негромко. – И мама у меня самая крутая.

– Так и есть, родной, – она кашлянула и отвела взгляд, но Игорь успел заметить блеснувшую слезинку в уголке глаз. – А теперь иди. И не забудь отзвониться вечером!

– Ладно, – пробормотал он, открывая дверь и с головой ныряя в жаркую осень. – Все будет просто замечательно.

Он выдохнул, тряхнул дрожащими от беспокойства ладонями, подхватил из багажника сумки и…

***

…– Вы опоздали, – голос у учительницы физики оказался скрипучим как старая дверь. Собственно, голос этот прекрасно подходил к ее недовольно поджатым губам и морщинам на лице. 

– Я только сейчас получил расписа… – начал было оправдываться Игорь, но старушенция его не стала слушать и тонкой как клюка рукой потрясла перед носом.

– Я не терплю опозданий на мои уроки, – проговорила она, снова отворачиваясь к доске. – Элементарная частица – это собирательный термин, относящийся к микрообъектам в субъядерном масштабе, которые невозможно расщепить на составные части…

Лавров хотел было как можно скорее занять свое место, не привлекая лишнего внимания, но вся проблема состояла в том, что все три десятка одноклассников сейчас смотрели прямо на него, забыв и о частицах, и о ядрах, и о физике в целом.

 

Вчера он смог найти жилой кампус даже без подсказок, прикинув только, что несколько объединенных корпусов не могли вместить в себя все аудитории и спальни, так что, обойдя стеклянного монстра по кругу, он вышел к общежитию. Аккуратный холл был весь заставлен сумками и кишел учениками, а старшекурсники с планшетами наперевес старательно объясняли вновь прибывшим, в какие блоки их заселили.

– Лавров, – он подошел к невысокому по сравнению с ним парню с прилизанной волосок к волоску прическе и поправил сумку на плече. – Игорь.

Парень рассеянно пробежался по списку глазами, отлистал несколько страниц и с подозрением уставился на Лаврова.

– Мексиканец, что ли? – уточнил он.

«Да ты прикалываешься, что ли?» – в тон ему подумал Лавров.

– Si, – глядя на парня, как на полного придурка, кивнул он. – ¿Qué pasa, amigo? [2]

Парень с уважением кивнул (волосы на его голове даже не шелохнулись) и кивнул на лифт:

– Ola! – усердно жестикулируя, прокричал он. – La [3] шестой этаж, amigo. Шес-той. ¿Entiendes? [4]

– Si, – откровенно охреневая от тупости последнего, выдохнул Игорь. – Entiendes.

– Блок В-16. Шест-над-цать! ¿Entiendes?

Лавров трагически поднял глаза к потолку, вопрошая у господа, действительно ли он будет учиться с такими дебилами, вспомнил хитрое лицо своей мамы, тяжело выдохнул и снова бросил короткое «си». И пацан так радостно просиял, что Игорю даже стало неловко за свою шутку. Ну да что с юродивых возьмешь?

Так что Лавров подхватил ключи из ладони старшеклассника, деланно дружелюбно улыбнулся и даже помахал ему ладошкой перед лицом. Мексиканцы же доброжелательные люди?

«Где мои большие маракасы?» – пронеслась в его голове непрошеная мысль, и Игорь даже покраснел.

Лифт был забит битком не меньше чем фойе кампуса, только большую часть площади занимали сумки учеников: их составляли целыми штабелями до самого потолка, игнорируя предупреждения о перегрузке, и впихивались в него кильками в консерву. Лифт натужно пыхтел, пищал (очевидно, самостоятельно цензурил свои красочные эпитеты в сторону учеников), но все равно ехал вверх.

Лаврову пришлось пропустить перед собой стайку болтающих девчонок с отрядом розовых дорожных сумок разных размеров, несколько батанов с угрожающе поблескивающими механическими изобретениями, выглядывающими из коробок, и только потом втиснулся в душную коробку, сразу же пожалев о том, что родился ленивой задницей, игнорирующей лестницы. Лифт в очередной раз пискнул и потянулся вверх.

– Жуть до чего жарко, – пробормотала девчонка своей подруге. – Хоть кожу снимай...

– Это потому что я тут, детка, – ответил коротко стриженный пацан, радостно улыбаясь. – Чувствуешь горячего альфу рядом?

– Ох, просто заткнись, – закатила глаза девчонка и рассмеялась. – Ничего не получится.

– Но мы ведь даже еще не пробовали, – парень подвигал бровями, и стоящий рядом с ним мальчишка шутливо ткнул его кулаком в плечо так, что несколько сумок угрожающе пошатнулись, а лифт в это мгновение моргнул и остановился.

– Вот падлы, – донесся голос уже другой девчонки. – С прошлого года проводку не починили.

– Я тут с вами сидеть не собираюсь, – раздраженно добавила первая, и Игорь не выдержал:

– Тогда тебе стоит срочно выйти.

В темноте раздались смех и недовольный цок языком, а потом лифт дернулся, моргнул еще раз, и свет снова загорелся: перед лицом Лаврова маячила недовольная физиономия девчонки.

– Остряк выискался, – съязвила она.

Не исключено, что на языке у нее вертелись еще колкости, но на панели лифта загорелся четвертый этаж, и двери распахнулись, впуская в коробку свежий воздух и выпуская девчонок вместе с их сумками.

– Это Молли, – доверительно сообщил парень, до этого флиртовавший с девчонкой. – Горячая штучка.

Игорь в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул, стараясь отстраниться, но в то же время придержать сползавший на пол рюкзак.

– Ты ведь новенький, – продолжил парень, ужиком продвигаясь ближе. – Я тебя в прошлом году не видел.

– Видел. Просто я сделал ринопластику, – попытался отшутиться Лавров, чувствуя себя неловко.

– Ну, в таком случае, это самая хреновая ринопластика, которую мне приходилось встречать, – протянул мальчишка, внимательно рассматривая нос Игоря. На дне его глаз плескались смешинки, да и весь он был настолько доброжелательный, что даже нелестное замечание о носе Лаврова ничуть не обижало.

– Это была неудачная операция, – чувствуя себя слегка занудой, пояснил Лавров. Он украдкой покосился на другого парня, держащего рюкзаки в углу лифта, и продолжил так, чтобы и он его слышал: – После нее у меня стало что-то с запахом. Его типа не слышно.

И он улыбнулся, радуясь своей удачной лжи.

– А то я и подумал, что ты бета, – пожал плечами парнишка и, высвободив руку, протянул ладонь: – Макс.

– Игорь, – Лавров повесил на локоть сумку и неловко сжал ладонь: та оказалась теплой и шершавой.

– Чувствуешь, сыром пахнет? Сразу есть хочется, – он жадно втянул застоявшийся воздух, а потом без лишних переходов продолжил: – В какой комнате живешь?

Игорь открыл было рот, чтобы ответить хотя бы на один вопрос из всех, но дверь распахнулась, и неудачно накренившаяся стопка книг из коробки рассыпалась прямо на пол этажа. Проходящие мимо парни в спортивной форме рассмеялись.

– Dios mio! [5] – уже вжившись в образ, недовольно прокомментировал Лавров.

– Мексиканец, что ли? – прищурившись, уточнил Макс, подбирая учебники и выбрасывая из лифта свои вещи.

– Еще один, – буркнул Игорь.

Он не без труда вытянул из-под вороха сумок свои и вдруг сквозь образовавшуюся в этой непробиваемой стене брешь у дальней стены лифта заметил широко распахнутые глаза.

– Ты… кто? – отчего-то этот вопрос показался ему подходящим.

– Свалил в тень и не пали контору, – послышался голос, и глаза шибко метнулись от физиономии Лаврова к задорно торчащим ушам Макса и моргнули.

«Шизики, – заключил Игорь мысленно. – Причем все подряд.»

– Так какая комната? – переспросил Макс, нагрузив себя сумками по самое нехочу. Они обрамляли его тяжелым щитом, но, очевидно, тяжело парню не было. Про альф ведь правду говорят, что те невероятно сильные.

Игорь, на мгновение отвлекшись на нового знакомого от глаз за сумками, повернулся обратно, но больше ничего не увидел.

«И я шизик...»

– La B-16, – ответил он негромко Максу.

– Так ты мой сосед новый по комнате! – радостно воскликнул тот и побрел по коридору вперед, лавируя между толкающимися школьниками. – Ты точно не мексиканец?

– Ох, да заткнись ты уже, – выдохнул Игорь, идущий следом.

– Ну похож же! Носатый такой…

***

Игорь искренне считал, что его новый сосед – болтливый Макс Голышев – худшее, что случалось с ним, но теперь, стоя перед классом физики и не находя свободного места, он хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Макса тут не было, собственно, как и хотя бы мало мальски знакомого лица: альфы самоуверенно улыбались, омеги озадаченно принюхивались.

«Как будто пармезан на выставке,» – подумал он брезгливо.

Свободных парт не оказалось, а стоять как дурак под равнодушное бормотание лекторши о элементарных частицах Лавров не хотел. Нужно было показать себя с лучшей стороны, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Это беты всегда блестали самообладанием и выдержкой, всегда здраво рассуждая и никогда не поддаваясь на провокации, а вот альфы… Тут дело обстояло куда сложнее.

Так что Лавров, припомнив приемчики отца, оскалился, чувствуя себя полным дураком, а потом даже прорычал – омеги замерли.

«Все по Станиславскому,» – подумал он, мысленно расшибая себе голову фэйспалмами.

Он самодовольно улыбнулся, кинул на пол сумку с вещами и, достав тетради, уселся прямо на нее. И выглядел он при этом – Лавров был уверен – как повелитель всего этого класса. 

– ...Всего вместе с античастицами открыто более трехсот пятидесяти элементарных частиц, – продолжила бубнить старая карга. – Из них стабильны фотон, электронное и мюонное нейтрино, электрон, протон и их античастицы…

Лавров, стараясь не смотреть на класс, начал бегло записывать лекцию, словно все происходящее вокруг – его собственный, запланированный сценарий. Он осторожно принюхался к своей рубашке, безуспешно стараясь уловить искусственный запах, заботливо выбранный им мамой, но так и не смог. Да в этом и не было ничего удивительного: беты запахов феромон не чувствуют. Не то, чтобы ему особенно хотелось… да какое там! Быть бетой – лучшее, что можно выбрать! Игорь был в этом уверен с начала взросления – ровно с тех пор, когда его друзья-приятели вдруг из нормальных людей попревращались в омег и альф с необъяснимой эмоциональностью, ревностью и прочими радостями пубертата. Совершенно идиотское приобретение – так считал Лавров. Почему же общество считало иначе, фактически вычеркивая благоразумных бет из списка полноценных людей, он понять не мог.

Игорь поднял глаза на доску, но почти сразу наткнулся на знакомые глаза, опять с любопытством разглядывающие его впритык.

– Снова ты, – прошипел он.

Теперь, когда пространство не было заставлено сумками и чемоданами, он без труда смог рассмотреть обладателя этих глаз: темноволосый парнишка и округлыми щеками, обгрызенными под корень ногтями нервно постукивал по столешнице колпачком ручки и кусал губы.

– Ты в курсе, что глазеть нехорошо? – продолжил Лавров, опасливо косясь на преподавателя: та чертила таблицу элементарных частиц и недовольно поджимала губы, поглядывая на сидящего на полу Лаврова.

– Смотрю, куда хочу – законом не запрещено, – без тени улыбки ответил пацан и показал Игорю средний палец.

– Не поспоришь, – удивленно хмыкнул Лавров и вернулся к записям.

Он продолжил заполнять таблицу, стараясь не отвлекаться на настырный взгляд из-под темных ресниц. Строчки выходили неровными, оттого, что держал Игорь тетрадь на колене, а линии чертил от руки. Но не это раздражало его, а все тот же пацан.

– Ну что ты хочешь? – не выдержал Лавров снова и даже тетрадь убрал.

– Ты ведь с Максом живешь в одной комнате? – не стал строить из себя недотрогу парнишка.

Игорь вспомнил их свинарник, заставленный книгами, учебниками, стопочками дисков с играми и даже синтезатором с одной отсутствующей клавишей, и неуверенно кивнул.

– Все ясно, – деланно надменно произнес мальчик и отвернулся, но Игорь успел заметить румянец на его щеках и удивился еще сильнее. Поведение одногруппника было необъяснимо, но, проанализировав ситуацию, Лавров не был слишком уж уверен, что ему стоит лезть не в свое дело. Однако, судя по всему, любопытство хоть и не порок, но штука заразная, так что он аккуратно придвинулся ближе и, потрепав парня за рукав, уточнил:

– А что-то не так?

– Все так, – начал было отвечать мальчишка, но сидящая впереди него девчонка безжалостно дернула его за челку и злобно прошипела:

– Может, заткнешься уже наконец, Вонючка?

Мальчишка ойкнул. От боли у него сразу собрались слезы в глазах, но он ничего не ответил.

– Ты что – рехнулась? – начиная злиться, вслух спросил Лавров.

– Не твое дело, – девчонка – альфа, судя по поведению – без страха обернулась и насмешливо добавила: – Или защищаешь честь любовничка?

– Скорее его самого от поехавших мегер, – спокойно ответил он, не совсем, правда, понимая, куда он впутывается.

Класс притих, внимательно наблюдая за разборками новичка и самоуверенной альфы. Очевидно, привыкший к таким ситуациям щекастый мальчишка тихонько собирал вещи в рюкзак и устало качал головой: первый день занятий – и вот, здрасьте.

– Да что вы себе позволяете! – не выдержала преподавательница, ломая в пальцах мел. – Вон!

– Но… – хотел было возразить Лавров, однако карга ему не позволила:

– Ты! И Ты! – указывая на бедолагу-мальчишку и на Игоря, взревела старуха. – Вон из аудитории!

По губам Лаврова можно было прочитать все физические законы, четко указывавшие путь как для учительницы, так и для самодовольно ухмылявшейся девчонки. Но вслух их он, конечно, проговаривать не стал.

– Пошли, – пихнул его мальчик в спину.

– Но…

– Да пошли же!

Парень вытолкал его из класса под насмешливые взгляды одногруппников и разъяренные выкрики лекторши, хотя Лавров откровенно не догонял, куда его тянут.

– Это что за беспредел? – выдохнул он наконец, пока мальчик за руку вел его по коридорам, минуя пустые лестницы и переходы.

– Это недотраханная сука, – пожал плечами тот. – Кейт Клэп.

– Какого черта ты позволяешь ей так с собой обращаться? – не унимался Лавров, пытаясь сбросить с локтя цепкие пальцы пацаненка. Он возмущенно пыхтел, все порываясь вернуться назад и благоразумно все обсудить, но мальчишка держал его крепко.

– У нас, – хмыкнул мальчик, распахивая неприметную дверь на последнем этаже здания, – знаешь ли, не любят неправильных омег.

Лавров замолчал и от удивления даже перестал вырываться.

– Что значит “неправильных”? – осторожно уточнил он, послушно следуя за парнем.

Тот на мгновение застыл, перед тем как нырнуть под завешанный старой ветошью стол на мансарде, и проговорил:

– У меня, скажем так, необычный запах, – и внимательно поглядел на Игоря.

– Необычный, – непонимающе повторил Лавров.

– Ты разве не чувствуешь? – уже удивленно спросил мальчик. – Ты же альфа.

– Неудачная операция на нос, – поспешно объяснил тот. – Не чувствую запахов.

Мальчишка грустно улыбнулся, поправил манжет школьного пиджака и понятливо кивнул.

– Неправильный альфа... Да это судьба, – и он дернул за старую пыльную гардину, пропуская Лаврова вперед. – Меня зовут Дима. Дима Фадеев. И мы рады с тобой познакомиться.

И он сам прошел вперед, открывая Лаврову вид на старую мансарду со скошенной крышей, заставленную ненужным хламом. Здесь было довольно таки светло, но очень пыльно: в желтых лучах, проникавших через окна, парили невесомые пылинки, оседая на позабытых вещах. На одном из продавленных диванов сидел худенький мальчишка, меланхолично курящий сигарету.

– Мы здесь прогуливаем уроки, - пояснил Фадеев. – Так что… добро пожаловать в наш клуб неудачников!

Мальчик на диване приветственно махнул рукой.

____________________  
[1] Американское детское шоу «Yo, Gabba-Gabba», одной из героинь которого является большая ростовая кукла, смахивающая на лягушку и пончик одновременно - Фуфа. Она толстая.  
[2] Si. ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – Да. Что случилось, друг?  
[3] La – артикль женского рода, употребляется здесь и дальше по тексту специально неправильно.  
[4] ¿Entiendes? – Понятно?  
[5] Dios mio! – Боженька мой!


	2. Серия 1: «Stomps»

_«Stomps»: рестлер проводит несколько ударов ногой, направленных сверху вниз, поверхностью стопы и пяткой.  
Исполнение: Брайан Дэниелсон_

 

– Привет, – Игорь махнул рукой, внимательно рассматривая мальчишку: что-то в нем было необычным, цепляющим, но Лавров не мог понять что именно. Дима же, скинув пиджак, повесил его на дверцу старого лаборантского шкафчика и уселся на пыльный компьютерный стул, очевидно, совсем не беспокоясь о том, что измажется на нем.

– Что нового? – вместо приветствия хмыкнул парень.

Лавров пожал плечами.

– Да вот, с урока выгнали, – и он, чувствуя себя неловко, прошел вперед и уселся с мальчиком рядом. – А у тебя?

– Прогуливаю, – коротко бросил тот, затушивая сигарету в пустой банке из-под кофе.

– Это Стас, – пояснил Дима, подъезжая на кресле к ним. – Он бета.

От этих слов Лавров тут же занервничал: «Бета? Серьезно?»

– Спасибо, что так мягко сказал об этом, – скривил губы Стас. – Так внимательно, так душевно. Сразу видно, что не хочешь ранить мои чувства.

Он вытянул вперед руку и живописно показал другу средний палец, но Фадеев совсем не обиделся – скорее просто удивился: нахмурившись, он шлепнул Стаса по ладони и подъехал еще ближе.

– Ты ведь это не скрываешь, – удивленно проговорил Дима, качая спинку стула перед собой.

– Но ведь об этом не говорят... – мальчишка махнул рукой и покачал головой, словно объяснять что-то было выше его сил, а затем добавил: – Просто забей.

Фадеев опять пожал плечами.

– Так или иначе, это Стас Конченков, и когда он не ведет себя как мудак, он вполне себе ничего такой, – закончил Дима свою мысль, а потом повернулся к Лаврову. – А это…

– Игорь Лавров, – поспешно проговорил он и протянул руку Стасу. Осознавать, что рядом с ним сидит такой же бета, как и он сам – было феноменально. Так что Игорь, сам презирая себя, пояснил: – Альфа. Хотя это мало кого должно беспокоить.

– Гендерные деления ограничивают людей как личностей, – радостно подхватил его Конченков, и по вздоху Фадеева Игорь понял, что эта тема была его коньком.

– Стереотипы мешают естественному ходу эволюции, – перебарывая неловкость, кивнул Лавров. Краем глаза он заметил, как Фадеев удивленно играл бровями, переводя взгляд с одного приятеля на другого.

– Они говорят, что беты – аномалии, – брезгливо дернув губой, едко продолжил Конченков и щелкнул зажигалкой. – А на самом деле мы – лучшие представители этого загнивающего общества.

Лавров заерзал.

– Мы – это?.. – переспросил он.

– Я и остальные беты, – затягиваясь, пояснил Стас, внимательно рассматривая покрасневшее лицо «альфы»: тот нервничал, беспокоился и, вот это было действительно странно, внезапно почувствовал свою вину – тощий большеглазый мальчишка не боялся открыто проявлять свою сущность, в то время как Игорь позорно прятался. Вот только поздно было что либо менять: ну не скажешь же «хэй, ребята, а я тоже бета! Раз уж вы к бетам относитесь неплохо, то я решил открыться. Но вы, конечно, остальным не говорите, ладно?» Нет, это было бы слишком унизительно.

– Ты очень смелый, – проговорил Игорь, старательно выбирая подходящие слова. Этот мальчик отчего-то показался ну невероятно привлекательным – то ли по причине совпадения убеждений, то ли из-за ума. Хотя, скорее второе – Лавров с восторгом предвкушал вереницу научных исследований и совместных работ.

Но Стас, махнув зажатой в пальцах сигаретой и осыпав на пол пепел, развеял эти фантазии и уселся поудобнее.

– Я честный, за что и получаю, – слова Конченкова неприятно кольнули Игоря – еще один удар по самолюбию. Неужели он такой трус?

– Тем не менее, – проговорил вдруг Дима, взмахивая руками. – Наши ряды полнятся? Считай, идеальный триал: бета, сломанный альфа и неправильный омега.

Стас брезгливо сморщил нос.

– Умные люди асексуальны, – и эта фраза стала первой из уст Конченкова, с которой Лавров не был готов согласиться. Если Стаса нельзя было назвать сексуальным, то Игорь на самом деле не знал, кого можно. Он неуютно поерзал на диване, косясь на худые его ноги в школьных брюках и на тонкие изящные пальцы, на коже которых красовалась аккуратная вязь математической формулировки общей теории относительности. Он не удержался и, с почти благоговейным трепетом схватив ладонь, дернул рубашку выше, оголяя запястье с тату системы уравнений Эйнштейна.

– Гравитационное поле в общей теории относительности, – простонал он жалобно. – И ты говоришь об асексуальности?

– Обычные люди называют это задротством, – рассмеялся Стас, и Лавров заметил, до чего лучистые у него глаза – совершенно неуместное наблюдение, ведь они его совсем не должны волновать.

– Я не обычный человек, – негромко ответил он, не решаясь отвести взгляд от изящной формулы.

– Я уже заметил, – кивнул Конченков и забрал свою ладонь из его рук.

На мансарде вместе с парой миллионов невидимых пылинок повисла неловкость, и Лавров постарался незаметно отодвинуться от Стаса, теребя нашивку эмблемы школы на груди пиджака. Однако диверсия очевидно провалилась: Дима многозначительно хмыкнул и крутанулся на стуле.

– Всем альфам с проблемами обоняния вставляют мозги? Или это только ты у нас такой индивид? – спросил он, укладывая пухлую щеку на ладонь. Весь его вид говорил о готовности услышать длинную занимательную историю, но Лавров, встретив бету, который не боялся открыто говорить о своем гендере, теперь вдвойне хотел избежать этой темы. Не тут-то было.

– Думаю, просто с обонянием пропала эректильная функция, – предположил Стас, ставя баночку из-под кофе на покосившийся стол. – Поэтому кровь циркулирует в тех органах, где нужно.

– У меня все в порядке с этим, – краснея, качнул головой Лавров.

У него точно все было в порядке, и он даже мог это доказать: осознание факта наличия в его жизни человека с татуировками теории относительности и уравнений Эйнштейна вызывал определенные реакции организма. В голове возникали образы бледной груди, исписанной задачами тысячелетия или нерешенными проблемами химии. А если сдернуть брюки чуть ниже выступающих тазовых косточек, можно ли найти там диаграмму Феймана?... Мысли эти хоть и были приятными, но точно ставили его в тупик.

Он мотнул головой и добавил:

– Я чувствую запахи, но только не феромоны.

– Как бета? – прищурился Стас.

– Наверное, – кивнул Игорь, нервничая под этим взглядом глаз цвета феноланилина при положительной реакции. – Но я не бета.

Заинтересованный взгляд Стаса потух.

– Понятно.

Он сковырнул кусочек треснувшего дермантина с подлокотника дивана и рассеянно уставился в окно.

– Мне жаль, что у тебя так вышло, – проговорил Дима, качаясь на стуле. – Я имею в виду с носом. Хотя, ты, конечно, зря делал операцию в Мексике – там нормальные люди даже воду не пьют.

Лавров прикрыл глаза ладонью.

– Я делал операцию не в Мексике, – устало проговорил он, пытаясь понять, когда он свернул куда-то не туда в своей жизни.

– В Майами? – уточнил Фадеев, ничуть не смущаясь. Только Конченков негромко посмеивался, наблюдая за краснеющим Игорем. Димка же в это время продолжал: – Тогда это гребаный расизм! Ты мог их засудить!

– Dios mio! – взвыл Лавров, а Стас утешительно похлопал его по плечу.

– С чего ты взял, что Игорь мексиканец? – уточнил он, подаваясь вперед.

Фадеев непонимающе улыбнулся, абстрактно обрисовал руками внушительную фигуру Лаврова, а потом пояснил:

– Ну как же… Он ведь буррито пахнет.

На секунду повисла тишина, во время которой, Игорь мог поклясться, он слышал, как крутились винтики в его голове.

– Буррито?... – негромко переспросил Стас.

– Ну да, – кивнул Дима, опасливо поглядывая на Лаврова. – С острым перчиком халапеньо…

– Твою ж мать, – с чувством проговорил Лавров, припоминая хитрое лицо мамы, укладывающей на дно его сумки флаконы с искусственными запахами. Теперь все вставало на свои места.

– Халапеньо? – давясь от смеха повторил Конченков, едва не съезжая на пол. – Острый?

Фадеев смеялся вместе с ним, и Лавров, осознавающий всю нелепость происходящего, рассмеялся следом. 

– А ты не знал? – хихикая, спросил Игоря Стас.

– Нет, – смаргивая выступившие от хохота слезы, мотнул он головой. – Мне не говорили.

– Из тебя отвратительный мексиканец, – проговорил Конченков, а потом, развернувшись к Фадееву, потряс пальцем: – И вот эти твои выводы – настоящие расистские стереотипы!

– Нахер пошел, – ухмыльнулся Фадеев. – Посмотри, как он на мексиканца похож – носатый такой…

И парни снова рассмеялись.

– А у тебя? – спросил Игорь, переводя взгляд на Диму. – Ты говорил, что у тебя что-то не так с запахом?

Фадеев кивнул, тяжело дыша, и хотел уже было ответить, как по коридору этажом ниже послышался звонок. 

– Тригонометрия, – бодро проинформировал Стас, тут же поднимаясь и потягиваясь. – А у вас?

– Биология, – поморщился Фадеев, тяжело вздыхая. – Наверное, опять кого-то будем резать.

– Ты всегда можешь попросить за тебя это сделать какого-нибудь альфу, – пожал плечами Стас, подхватывая рюкзак.

– Смешно, – хмуро ответил Дима. – А то же у меня толпы поклонников выстраиваются, чтобы помогать…

– У меня тоже математика! – выудив из сумки листок с расписанием, радостно перебил его Игорь. – С тобой, очевидно.

– Очевидно, – улыбнулся Стас, и Лавров даже почувствовал свою вину, понимая, что слишком уж счастлив, в то время как вновь приобретенный друг грустит. Он похлопал Диму по плечу, подхватил его рюкзак и кивнул на выход:

– Если бы я был в твоей группе, я бы обязательно разрезал для тебя пару лягушек.

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Фадеев благодарно кивнул и забрал свою сумку.

– Не стоит, – выдохнул он, отдергивая ветошь перед дверью. – В конце концов пора бы уже и привыкнуть.

И Лавров, заражаясь этим настроением, снова поник.

 

Старшеклассники кучковались в коридоре: кто-то учил свежие параграфы, кто-то болтал, но были и те, кто искоса смотрел на Игоря, явно уже прослышав про инцидент на физике.

– Всегда мечтал учиться здесь, – не отставая от Стаса, проговорил Игорь. – Так тут приятно, дружелюбная атмосфера и искренние улыбки. Просто Хогвартс, не иначе.

– Серьезно? – удивился тот, оборачиваясь.

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся он, выглядывая номера аудиторий на дверях. – Просто не понимаю этих взглядов в мою сторону.

Конченков хмыкнул, неловко повел плечом, поправляя лямку рюкзака, а потом остановился у класса математики.

– Они смотрят не на тебя, – проговорил он, внимательно рассматривая лицо Лаврова. – Они смотрят на меня.

– Почему? – вопрос был ненужным, да и глупым, но Игорь не мог его не задать.

– Потому что я бета. И потому что я с новичком-альфой.

– Мне уйти? – улыбнулся Лавров.

Закусив губу, Стас задумчиво проводил взглядом двух болтающих девчонок и только потом, словно бы все взвесив, проговорил:

– Это будет правильным решением для тебя, – он оперся плечом о стенку. – Знаешь, для твоей репутации еще не все потеряно.

В спину доносились шепотки, глупое хихиканье, и среди всего этого бубнежа Лавров без труда мог распознать теперь уже намертво прилипшее к нему прозвище Мексиканец.

– Думаю, – он переборол желание грязно ругнуться, – воздержусь.

– Будешь аутсаудером? – уточнил Стас, ухмыляясь.

Игорь оглянулся: глазевшие на него до этого ученики мгновенно отвернулись и сделали вид, что совершенно на них не пялятся.

– Знаешь, – явно кривя душой, пробормотал Игорь. – Мне все равно.

И он отвернулся, понимая, что лжет теперь не только всем вокруг, но и себе. Но то, что он лгал этому пареньку, было отвратительнее всего. Только что же он мог сейчас сделать?

– Вот это уже смело, – одобрительно кивнул Конченков, и Игорь почувствовал себя еще большим негодяем.

– Угу, – буркнул он, отворачиваясь и входя в кабинет. – Смело…

Конченков на это ничего не ответил, зато сидящие внутри аудитории ребята отреагировали куда как эмоционально: замолчали, без стеснения уставившись на зашедших внутрь ребят. Привыкший к такому отношению Стас даже ухом не повел – сразу же отправился к своей парте и принялся готовиться к уроку.

А вот слегка опешивший Игорь остановился, рассматривая группу. Здесь были несколько ребят из шайки Кейт – она как раз сидела около парня в солнечных очках. Тот вытянул длинные ноги в проход и так сладко улыбался, что у Лаврова едва не сводило зубы от этого. Временное замешательство, к счастью, таковым и оказалось, и Игорь смог выдавить из себя негромкое рычание, присущее «альфе»: внутренний голос разумного беты фактически проклял его и похоронил заживо. Парень в очках вздрогнул, зато Клэп не испугалась – показала зубы, ядовито улыбаясь.

– Смотри-ка, Даник, что от одного урода этот мексиканец отделался, – проговорила она, скалясь. – Зато другого подцепил.

И она бросила выразительный взгляд на равнодушного к происходящему Конченкова. Его тонкое лицо, подсвеченное ярким утренним солнцем, казалось снежно-бледным, но ни один мускул не выдавал его беспокойства или обиды. Он молча открыл книгу, вставил в уши наушники и принялся читать, едва заметно шевеля губами.

Такая его реакция – сдержанная и спокойная – отчего-то поднялась яростной волной внутри Лаврова, и тот вдруг подумал, что он не только альфа неправильный, но и бета из него тоже так себе. Просто потому что ни один бета не реагировал бы так на глупое оскорбление малознакомого человека.

– У тебя проблемы? – угрожающе произнес он, подходя ближе. Девчонка оскалилась еще шире и поднялась со стула, а мальчик около нее глупо ухмыльнулся.

– Мне кажется, – протянула Кейт. – Проблемы со зрением у тебя, раз ты выбираешь такую компанию.

Судя по реакции одногруппников, не все поддерживали альфу в ее ненависти: некоторые недовольно зашептались, иные закачали головами, но никто не желал ввязываться.

– Не понимаю, какого черта тебя беспокоит моя компания, – подойдя фактически впритык к девчонке, тихо спросил Лавров.

– Не люблю, когда окружающий меня мир портят своим присутствием ненормальные, – в это же мгновение, стоило ей договорить последнее слово, губы Конченкова, который, оказывается, все слышал, плотно сжались. И Игорь, заметив это, сжал вслед кулаки и тоскливо подумал: «неужели придется бить морды?»

Неизвестно, что произошло бы в следующую секунду, но эту перепалку прервал так вовремя вошедший в класс Голышев.

– Хэй! Что не так? – он быстрым шагом пересек аудиторию и встал между Игорем и Кейт.

– Свалил, – прорычала альфа, готовясь к прыжку.

– Сама свалила, – огрызнулся Голышев, оскалившись. – Я не посмотрю, что ты девушка. Ты альфа и нарываешься!

В глазах Макса бушевал огонь: он сгруппировался, полностью поддаваясь эмоциям и ярости, в то время как Лавров косился на меланхолично жующего карандаш Конченкова. По всей видимости Игорь слишком контролировал свои эмоции, потому что Стас с проснувшимся интересом скользнул взглядом по раскрасневшимся альфам и остановился на сосредоточенном лице Лаврова.

– Я сам разберусь! – опомнился Игорь и, мысленно прося прощение у Голышева, пихнул его в сторону.

– Да я тебя… – не выдержала Клэп, с силой рванув вперед. Ее остро наточенные коготки прошлись по лицу Игоря, оставляя за собой ярко-розовые кровавые полосы. Тот ругнулся, поминая всех отшибленных на голову стерв и схватил ее за запястья: бить ее ему не хотелось, хотя силой девчонка, ростом почти ровная ему, Игоря явно превосходила.

Замешкавшийся до этого Макс с восторгом включился в драку, как и несколько других альф из шайки Кейт. Несколько парней и еще одна девчонка присоединились к потасовке, а Лавров только и смог заметить удивленно приподнятые брови Стаса. Через мгновение тот уже поднялся на ноги и с грацией пантеры накинулся на Клэп, пытаясь оттащить эту психованную от Игоря.

– Не лезь! – с трудом выдохнул Лавров, сжимая запястья вырывающейся Кейт.

– Пусти, сука! – верещала та, едва не сбрасывая обоих на пол. – Чертов мексиканский ублюдок с бетой-выродком!

– ...зашибет же, – не обращая внимание на ее крики, предупредил Игорь отчего-то улыбающегося Стаса. За их спинами Голышев с восторгом разбрасывал остальных ребят с довольными возгласами «знай наших!»

– Если рассматривать вариативность развития дальнейшей ситуации, то процент твоего беспардонного проигрыша весьма высок, – пыхтя, проинформировал его Конченков. – Мое вмешательство увеличивает шансы.

Клэп прицельно ткнула Лаврова кулаком в живот, и тот, тяжко выдохнув, рухнул на пол.

– Ты очень странный бета, – прохрипел он Конченкову.

– Ты очень странный альфа, – парировал тот невозмутимо, ныряя к нему под парту. – Через тридцать секунд появится преподаватель, так что осталось продержаться совсем чуть-чуть.

– Вылезай! – взвизгнула Кейт, стоя над столом.

– Нет, – качнул головой Стас. – Ты будешь меня бить.

– Я тебя сейчас сама достану и все равно буду бить, – прорычала она в бессильной ярости. Из-под столешницы торчали только две пары ног, но вытянуть ребят оттуда было невозможно. Так что Игорь отчего-то вдруг негромко рассмеялся, вытирая сочащуюся из носа кровь и глядя на покрасневшее ухо Конченкова. Внезапно начавшаяся драка прекратилась так же быстро, и теперь были слышны только редкие переругивание и пыхтение утомившейся Кейт над головой.

– А ведь это первый учебный день, – выдохнул Игорь, давясь смехом.

– То ли еще будет, – пробормотал Стас, улыбаясь.

И Лавров, глядя на уже успокоившихся альф, теперь спокойно собирающих с пола попадавшие учебники и тетради, думал, что эта элитная частная школа по части безумств явно превосходила предыдущую. Произошедшая за несколько минут до этого перепалка никак не отразилась на их взаимоотношениях, и альфы, выбросив пар, теперь удовлетворенно усаживались на места, а омеги восхищенно болтали между собой.

«Форменный зашквар,» – подумал Игорь.

– Отлично помахались! – отпихивая Клэп и заглядывая под парту, радостно поделился с ними эмоциями Макс. Лицо у него раскраснелось, а галстук сбился. – Не ошибся я в тебе! Ты ж просто мексиканский магнит для приключений!

Весь его возбужденный вид выражал крайнюю степень довольства, и Игорь только и смог что простонать, повернувшись к Конченкову:

– Поможешь мне вылететь из этой школы?

Стас коротко кивнул.


	3. Серия 2: «Brainbuster»

_«Brainbuster»: Рестлер фиксирует фэйслок, закидывает руку противника себе за шею, свободной рукой перед противника за пояс, после чего поднимает его на вертикальный суплекс. После этого он падает на спину, роняя противника на шею и верхнюю часть спины, следя за тем, чтобы тот упал в вертикальном положении._

_Исполнение: Яшка Цыган_

 

Дверь за спиной Лаврова бесшумно захлопнулась, и он с тихим восторгом упал лицом в подушку на своей кровати: первая учебная неделя вымотала его донельзя. И дело было не в требовательных преподавателях (Игорь справлялся с заданиями без труда и уже успел войти в команду математиков школы), а в том, что мерзопакостная шайка Клэп под покровительством склонного к необъяснимой любви к шубам Комкова Данилы переходила ему дорогу каждый день и не по одному разу. И такие требовательные к знаниям учителя вдруг оказывались слепы к показушному хулиганству и вредности.

– Как день? – глядя из-за монитора ноутбука весело спросил его Макс. Он обложился пачками начос и скиттлс и сейчас с удовольствием наблюдал за перипетиями «WWE RAW».

– Лучше спроси, как моя неделя, – буркнул Лавров, переворачиваясь на спину: на потолке он расклеил фосфоресцирующие звезды в созвездие Ориона, и те его всегда успокаивали – да и что может быть более неизменным, чем бесконечные звезды?

– Как твоя неделя? – протянул Макс с набитым ртом.

– Худшая в моей жизни, амиго, – ответил Игорь. – Я думал, что моя прошлая школа плоха.

– Да ну, – Макс поставил сериал на паузу и даже приподнялся, стряхнув с форменной рубашки крошки. – Что же тут такого ужасного?

Конечно, Лавров мог бы объяснить, что в прошлой школе его шпыняли за то, что он бета, но здесь дела обстояли ещё хуже: каждый день ему приходилось едва ли не умываться заменителем запаха, а потом вести себя как полный придурок, просто потому что его разумная сторона фактически уже валялась в обмороке от выходок «альфы». Это был замкнутый круг: притворяться было сложно, но, признайся Игорь, что он бета – было бы ещё хуже. И за примером не нужно было идти – невозмутимый Стас ежедневно доставал из рюкзака разбитые яйца, тухлые помидоры или оскорбительные записки. Но то, с каким равнодушием он реагировал на это… Лавров так не мог. 

– Просто тяжело, – не вдаваясь в подробности, проговорил Лавров. – Взять хотя бы мой шкафчик…

– Что не так с твоим шкафчиком? – и Голышев чертыхнулся, капнув сырным соусом на галстук. 

– Он рядом со шкафчиком Юлика, – словно бы это все объясняло, хмыкнул Игорь, поднимаясь и стягивая пиджак. – Ты хоть представляешь, каково это?

Макс заинтригованно качнул головой. 

– Если он не болтает с Кузьмой, то бурчит на Пипидастра или вейпит с Русланом.

– И что? – пожал плечами Голышев.

– А то, что во всяком другом случае он орет на Клэп, – стянув с шеи галстук и малодушно задумавшись о том, чтобы им же и удушиться, воскликнул Игорь. – А потом она переходит на меня, и пошло-поехало.

– Ну, весело же! – не понимающе воскликнул Макс. – Разнообразие.

– Я просто хочу забирать свои вещи из шкафчика, – укоризненно проговорил Игорь. – Понимаешь? Мои вещи. Из моего шкафчика.

Задумчиво почесав в затылке, Голышев прищурился и пожал плечами. 

– Тогда тебе нужно как минимум просто указать им на своё место, – пояснил он. – Устрой Клэп головомойку. Я бы сделал именно так.

Игорь поднял голову и устало посмотрел на Макса, но Голышев откровенно не понимал, за чем же дело встало, а объяснять ему Лавров не хотел, потому что все его причины на самом деле упирались в одну единственную, называть которую он не стал бы. 

– Ты прав, – выдохнул он в конце концов. – Так и сделаю в следующий раз. 

– На самом деле твоя горячая мексиканская кровь требует приключений и разрядки, – задумчиво проговорил Макс, жуя начос.

– Но я не мексиканец… – раздраженно мотнул головой Игорь, однако Голышев поднял указательный палец, и Лавров замолчал.

– И поэтому тебе нужно нечто необыкновенное! – и Макс с видом фокусника, достающего из шляпы кролика, повернул экран ноутбука на Игоря. – Рестлинг.

Лавров непонимающе моргнул. 

– Рестлинг? – переспросил он.

– Рестлинг.

На мониторе в это мгновение накаченный парень в сиреневом трико эффектно повалил темнокожего противника на лопатки. Все их движения были до чрезвычайности наиграны – едва ли серия ударов в голову хоть как-то сказалась на бедолаге в золотой маске, но ловкость, с которой парни парировали удары и перекатывались, была феноменальной.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я натянул лосины? – рассеянно уточнил Игорь, с все более разгорающимся любопытством глядя на прыгающего из угла рестлера.

– Ты только это заметил? – недовольно пробурчал Голышев. – Или падок на блестяшки?

Он поднялся с ногами на кровать и, закутавшись в простынь как в плащ, деланно пафосно проорал в потолок: 

– Я – Хреновый Боец! Защитник омег и обиженных… 

– Мне нравится, как ты поставил на одну ступень омег и угнетенных, – перебил его Лавров, но Макс, не замечая, продолжил:

– ...Каратель преступности и Изобретательный любовник!

– А вот про это можно было и не говорить, – добавил Игорь, засовывая в рот пригоршню начос.

Голышев на это только рассмеялся и прыжком уселся в постель. 

– Портишь всю картину, – деланно повально посетовал он. – Идея ведь класс.

– Я просто хочу вылететь из школы, а не сломать себе шею, – возразил Лавров.

– Да здесь разговоров больше, чем драк, – и Макс ткнул измазанным в сыре пальцем в экран. – Видишь?

И действительно: на мониторе два альфы увлечённо оскорбляли друг друга, совсем забыв, что в итоге должны бы надавать друг другу по шее. И выглядело шоу совсем не опасным, а скорее даже комичным. 

– Убьём двух зайцев сразу, – пожал плечами Макс. – И развлечемся, и заработаем проблем.

– Заработаем?... – не понял Игорь.

– Мне ничего не будет, – со смехом ответил Голышев. – Один из корпусов школы построил мой отец, так что…

Он развёл руки в стороны и глупо ухмыльнулся, словно это все объясняло. Хотя, что уж говорить: это все действительно объясняло. 

– А ты не настолько мудак, как большинство «золотых мальчиков», – протянул Игорь, пересаживаясь на свою кровать и доставая из-под подушки сигареты. 

– Я вообще со всех сторон просто идеальный, – хмыкнул Макс, без слов понимая друга и поднимаясь на стол: он мгновенно достал из кармана пакетик с презервативом и натянул резинку на дымодетектор – лучший способ предохранения в прямом смысле. – Найти бы такую же идеальную омегу…

Лавров чиркнул зажигалкой, откинулся спиной к стене, а потом проговорил: 

– Ты имеешь в виду своего «истинного»? 

– Ага, – кивнул Макс.

– И ты в это веришь? – скептично уточнил Лавров.

– Все возможно, – пожал плечами Голышев. Он с сожалением посмотрел на измазанный пиджак, стянул его, а затем и галстук. – По крайней мере, мне нравится в это верить.

И он снова указал на ноутбук рукой: парень в леггинсах валялся на спине и прикрывал ладонью лицо. 

– Ну, так что на счёт рестлинга?

Лавров задумчиво закусил губу, неуверенно перевёл взгляд с экрана на Макса, а потом все таки кивнул: будь, что будет! 

– Но нам нужна команда, – задумчиво протянул Голышев.

– Кажется, я знаю, кто нам нужен.

 

В пятницу кампус напоминал муравейник: все сновали кто-куда, и, что примечательно, большинство – на свидания. Их крыло альф полнилось звуками музыки и рычанием – очевидно, скомканные планы.

Макс отказался снимать с себя простынь, а вот Игорь поспешил переодеться – аккуратно выглаженная поло была застегнута до самого горла, а непослушные вихры он расчесал. 

– Ты в церковь или на тусню? – скептически осмотрев его и переведя всход на свою заляпанную рубашку, хмыкнул Голышев. Узел на простыни сбился, и теперь красовался на его плече как белый цветочек.

– Я иду в гости, – поправил его Игорь. – Должен выглядеть соответственно.

Глядя на него, Макс неверяще покачал головой и сочувственно похлопал по плечу.

– До чего же ты потешный, – проговорил он тоном заботливого родителя. – Тебе еще учиться и учиться.

– Заткнись, – беззлобно хмыкнул в ответ Голышев. – Пошли уже.

Они пересекли главный холл, спустились по лестнице вниз и вышли из здания. Вход в крыло омег и бет находился в противоположной стороне – чтобы не допускать ночных свиданий. На старших курсах помогало это мало, но руководство закрывало на это глаза: в конце концов, изменить сущность подростка было не просто сложно, а скорее даже нереально.

Парни прошли сквозь сумрачную аллею, по которой гуляли, валялись на траве, играли во фрисби и болтали школьники, освободившиеся от занятий. Макс все махал руками, отвечая на дружелюбные приветствия знакомых, а Игорь, напротив, молчал – изображать из себя никого не хотелось, а в голове он все анализировал идею Голышева. Она и с самого начала казалась ему странной, а теперь с каждым шагом превращалась в абсурдную. 

– Ты ведь несерьезно? – выдохнул он в конце концов.

– О чем ты? – беззаботно уточнил Макс. 

– У тебя простынь по земле волочится, – проговорил Игорь, поднимая край. – О рестлинге. 

– Почему ты так думаешь? – он благодарно кивнул и толкнул дверь в крыло омег. 

Лавров округлил глаза и неопределенно обвёл руками помещение. Здесь, в отличии от общежития альф, царило спокойствие и порядок: никаких тебе разбросанных мячей, журналов на диванах и выцарапанной на деревянных подлокотниках нецензурной брани. И даже фикус стоял в углу под зеркалом – зелёный и очевидно довольный своей жизнью. 

– Ну, ты сам сказал, что твои друзья живут здесь, – хмыкнул Голышев. – Я, конечно, против участия в серьезных боях нежных омег, но раз уж ты предложил…

– Это сексизм, – покачал головой Игорь, понимая, что Макс специально путает его.

– Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема, – искренне признался Голышев.

Несколько секунд Лавров тщательно подбирал слова, чтобы донести свою мысль об абсурдности самой мысли показательного шоу, но счастливое лицо Макса, поворачивающееся следом за выходящими из здания хихикающими омегами, убедило его в бессмысленности этой затеи. 

– Ты все ещё хочешь вылететь из школы? – пропел Макс, заманчиво указывая на улицу. 

– Да, – кивнул Игорь, неуверенно покачиваясь на кончиках пальцев. – Но я вполне могу придумать способ попроще.

– Но не интереснее, – поправил Макс.

– Не интереснее, – согласился Игорь.

Радуясь собственной победе, Голышев хлопнул его по плечу и потащил в сторону лифта, но рыжий омега на проходной тут же окликнул их: 

– Куда? – он приподнялся над столом, на котором стоял планшет с включённой мелодрамой и стянул с носа очки.

– В гости, – радостно ответил Макс.

Омега с подозрением посмотрел на одетого с иголочки и выглаженного Игоря, а потом на Макса в заляпанной соусом рубашке и простыни на плечах. 

– Хм… хм… – протянул он. – Ну ладно.

И парень вернулся к просмотру сериала, а Лавров удивленно качнул головой: если таких странных посетителей как они пустили, то других, что ли, даже не спрашивают на входе? Но Голышева это, видимо, не смутило, потому что он, насвистывая под нос, пошёл к лифту. 

– По-хорошему, нам бы набрать целую команду ребят, – рассуждал он. – Чтобы устроить турнир. Но пока и так сойдёт.

– Я все ещё против, – вставил своё мнение Игорь, но Макс лишь отмахнулся.

– Какой этаж? – уточнил он, и Лавров без слов нажал на третий. 

В лифте играла негромкая музыка, а на стенах не было ни одной надписи – небывалая роскошь для альф. Макс негромко мурлыкал в тон мелодии, а Игорь хмурился. И никак у него в голове не хотела укладываться мысль, как вообще могут быть организованы эти дурацкие соревнования. 

– Сюда? – уточнил Макс, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже. В холле было не очень людно, и единственная пара удивленных омег тут же принялась активно обсуждать гостей.

– Не знаю, – поморщился Игорь. – Блок С-305. 

Голышев крутанулся на месте, так что его плащ тут же обернулся вокруг его ног, а потом солнечно улыбнулся хихикающим омегам. 

– Позвольте спросить, где пятый блок, дамы, – и шутливо поклонился, вызвав новый приступ смеха у девушек. Одна из них махнула рукой в сторону холла.

– Сверните налево, – проговорила она, а Макс улыбнулся.

– Пошли, – хлопнул его по плечу Игорь. – Хватит тут…

– Да я же не серьезно, – поморщился Голышев, когда они уже вышло к холлу с блоками. – Не мой типаж.

Пригладив на голове вихр и неопределенно хмыкнув, Игорь хотел уже было постучать по двери с номером 305, как любопытство все же взяло верх. 

– А какой твой? – спросил и сам себя пожурил, ведь это все точно не его дело.

– Ну… – протянул Голышев, постукивая себя пальцами по губе. – Нежная и беззащитная фиалка с мягкими формами.

– Это ещё больший сексизм, – выдохнул Лавров устало и постучал по двери.

– Это называется вкусовщина, мой дорогой… – но продолжить он не смог: дверь распахнулась, а на пороге показалась лохматая голова заспанного Фадеева. Увидев парней, тот издал неопределенный звук, больше похожий на бульк, а потом захлопнул дверь.

– Вам чего? – «гостеприимно» поинтересовался он. Голос его прозвучал сдавленно и глухо, словно он закрывал себе рот руками.

– В гости пришли, – смеясь, ответил Макс.

– Дима, я не позвонил, потому что ты говорил, что я могу придти в любое время, – оправдываясь, проговорил Игорь. – Если мы сейчас не вовремя, то…

– Все хорошо, – дверь снова распахнулась, но теперь на пороге стоял уже Стас. – Просто Фадеев…

– Я в порядке! – донеслось из уборной. – Я скоро приду.

И Конченков пропустил ребят в комнату. Здесь четко прослеживались границы личного пространства, потому что отгадать, где находится чья вещь – не составляло труда. Со стороны Стасовой кровати не было ни одной лишней книги или тетради – они ровными стопками лежали на полке, расклассифицированные по учебным предметам, и Игорь удовлетворенно кивнул. Со стороны же Димки такого порядка не было: смятая постель стыдливо демонстрировала всем несколько обёрток от конфет, а на столе, заваленном папками, лежала полуразобранная камера. Стул был завален рубашками, а на белых стенах висели карты с отметками. 

– Тебя я знаю, – протягивая руку для рукопожатия, сказал Макс. – Ты Стас Конченков – тот бета из класса математики и биологии. В этом году у нас совпадают классы.

Стас скривил губы, словно хотел сказать что-то резкое по поводу того, что он бета, но искренняя улыбка Голышева его обезоружила. 

– А второго парня я не знаю, – продолжил Макс.

– Это Дима, – объяснил Игорь. – Я тебе про него рассказывал. 

Голышев понятливо кивнул и уселся на заваленный вещами стул – то, что он помял рубашки ещё сильнее, его, очевидно, не слишком беспокоило. 

– И… чего пришли? – уточнил Конченков, усаживаясь на свою кровать и приглашая присесть Игоря.

– Я же говорил, что мы не вовремя, – Лавров покосился на тонкие руки Стаса – короткие рукава футболки не мешали теперь рассматривать татуировки, и он вдруг подумал, что даже ради этого стоило прийти хоть ночью.

– Мы согласовываем план отчисления Игорька из школы, – пафосно откинув с плеча край простыни, ухмыльнулся Макс, а потом ни с того, ни с сего добавил: – Чувствуете, сыром пахнет?..

Игорь отрешенно качнул головой, поглощённый рассматриванием неизвестной ему закорючки на самом локте – такого символа в формуле не было. 

– И в чем заключается план? – донёсся голос Димки из уборной.

– Клуб рестлеров, – выдержав драматическую паузу, проговорил Голышев.

– Это что? – переспросил Дима из туалета.

– Это что? – уточнил Стас, улыбаясь.

– Это что? – указывая на закорючку, произнёс Игорь.

Такая синхронность слегка поставила Макса в тупик, и он, не зная, кому отвечать, крикнул Димке: 

– Выходи давай!

– Да щас! – и правда, понятно не было – сарказм это или обещание.

– Ты предлагаешь бои без правил? – скептически поджал губы Конченков. – Я – пас.

Макс махнул рукой, словно бы отгонял назойливых мух, а потом медленно, почти по слогам начал: 

– Это НЕ бои без правил. С технической точки зрения это даже не бои, – он пожал плечами. – Это скорее театральное шоу.

– Я похож на актера? – хмыкнул Стас.

– А мне нравится! – крикнул Дима.

– Ну ещё бы тебе не нравилась его идея, – улыбнулся Конченков.

– Заткнись! – ещё громче проорал Фадеев.

Лавров оторвал от руки Стаса глаза и удивленно уточнил: 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Заткнитесь оба!!!

– Нет, ну сыром пахнёт же… – пробормотал Макс, принюхиваясь.

Лавров устало откинулся на подушки Стаса, безжалостно сминая их своей спиной, а потом потёр виски. Ссутуленные плечи Конченкова контрастно вырисовывались на фоне белой стены, а по его спине прыгали отблески лампы. 

– Ладно, – хлопнул себя Макс по ногам. – Хватит болтать.

Все послушно притихли, и даже шебуршание из уборной больше не слышалось. 

– Так вот, – сурово осмотрев присутствующих, продолжил Голышев. – Смысл заключается в следующем: создаем рестлерский клуб…

– Главным правилом которого, будет «никому не рассказывай о клубе», – прошептал Стас, смеясь.

– Да, – поджав губы и закинув на плечо край простыни, отрезал Макс. – Никому. И это суперважно.

– Но как мы наберем участников? – резонно уточнил Игорь. Обсуждение деталей увлекало, и теперь он уже не был таким уверенным в том, что идея – абсолютно дурацкая.

Макс многозначительно подвигал бровями, словно призывал всех подумать усерднее, но ни Стас, ни Игорь, ни даже скрывавшийся в туалете Дима ничего не могли сообразить.

– Сарафанное радио, – негромко объяснил он. – Слухи о нас дойдут до остальных, и клуб приобретет славу.

– Но мы не должны ничего рассказывать, – скептично проговорил Стас, складывая на груди руки.

– Мы и не будем, – кивнул Голышев.

– Мы можем распространять видео! – подал голос Дима. – И вирусить их в рамках школьной соцсети.

Конченков поднялся на ноги и задумчиво потер подбородок. Майка у него немного задралась на пояснице, и Игорь заметил, что из-под резинки спортивных штанов виднеется еще один узор татуировки.

– И в чем профит? – выдохнул он.

– Чем больше игроков – тем больше риски, – пояснил Макс. – Администрация школы не может поддерживать подпольные бои, так что, когда скандал приобретет «мировые» масштабы, совершенно случайным образом всплывет имя президента клуба.

– Игоря, – закончил за него Стас.

– Именно.

И Макс самодовольно щелкнул пальцами. Несколько секунд в комнате висело молчание, и Игорь старательно думал над этим сумасбродным планом. Сказать, что он был идиотским – не сказать ничего, но и против он ничего возразить не мог. Отчисление за такое грозило стопроцентное, а иного ему и не нужно. А самым главным плюсом было, конечно, участие в этом мероприятии Конченкова – отчего-то теперь нестерпимо хотелось узнать его еще ближе. Ну и, конечно, татуировки на его спине и животе. А еще - про ту закорючку на локте.

Так что Игорь поднял на него глаза и тут же словил ответный взгляд – Стас очевидно ждал его решения.

– Что ж… – хрипло проговорил Лавров и откашлялся. – Я в деле.

Из туалета послышался победный клич.


End file.
